Temptation
by Ren Sorano
Summary: Bunch of short drabbles about Ritsuka and Soubi being tempted by each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

**Soubi**

Temptation is Ritsuka showing up in tears, asking to spend the night. Borrowing a large t-shirt of Soubi's to sleep in and snuggling up to Soubi as they fall asleep. Temptation is waking up in the middle of the night after a very sexy dream about Ritsuka and finding the boy wrapped around him, hand under Soubi's shirt and bare legs tangled with his, skin on skin. Ritsuka whimpers in his sleep, probably dreaming about the latest incident with his mother and wraps himself tighter around Soubi. Soubi gasps as one of the boy's legs rubs against his throbbing cock and tries not to move. He debates with himself over staying in bed so his presence will comfort Ritsuka or getting the hell out of bed so the boy's innocence won't be lost. In the end he stays, telling himself that Ritsuka needs him. He lies there stiff and unmoving, a life size teddy bear who's keeping watch all night long.

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is smell. Soubi's smell. The comforting mix of smoke and paint and Soubi that soothes him when nothing else can. When Soubi holds him, Ritsuka inhales as much as he can, trying to fill his brain with the smell so he can remember it later. Sometimes when he's alone at night, he thinks up reasons to call Soubi - just to be held again, to inhale him again. He never calls, though. Soubi might think that Ritsuka needed him or something and that would be embarrassing.

But now he has a secret weapon against that late night temptation: a shirt of Soubi's that he swiped last week when the blonde wasn't looking. It's one of Soubi's painting shirts and hasn't been washed in a while, so it smells just like him. Soubi was upset yesterday, turning the apartment upside down looking for his shirt. Ritsuka giggles as he remembers looking all innocent and suggesting that Kio might have taken it. And now it's here, in Ritsuka's bed, and Ritsuka can fall asleep with his nose buried in it, feeling all warm and safe.

**Soubi**

Temptation is Ritsuka looking for him, at him, into him. It's every time his cell phone rings with Ritsuka's special ring tone - the one that he'll drop everything for, answer in the middle of a class or a conversation, just to see what the boy needs. It's the way Ritsuka looks at Soubi in a roomful of people, looking into his eyes and sharing himself with just a look, like lovers do. It's the way Ritsuka looks at Soubi when they're alone together, those eyes of his reaching right into Soubi, admiring and searching and longing. Soubi would do anything for one of those looks, to feel those eyes on him. He'd do anything the boy asked, really, even things he shouldn't be doing to him. But thankfully Ritsuka hasn't asked yet . . .

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is taking care of Soubi after a spell battle. Picking slivers of glass out of arms and legs and chest and . . . and . . . elsewhere. Soubi is unconscious, so he can't object to Ritsuka undressing him. And after Ritsuka saw the cuts on the man's upper thighs he had to be sure Soubi wasn't cut anywhere else. Which meant he had to remove _all_ of his Fighter's clothing.

Temptation is having the person you may be in love with in front of you, unconscious and naked. The right thing to do is probably _not_ to spend a very long time looking and admiring and wondering . . . with your heart pounding the whole time in case he wakes up and catches you looking. And "accidentally" letting your hand touch him when you pull the blanket over him doesn't count as an accident if your hand lingers that long.

**Soubi**

Temptation is all the perverted things that come to his mind every time Ritsuka asks him when he's going to redeem his Help You Do Stuff Coupon Super Ticket. He always smiles and makes some kind of vague comment about someday . . . but mentally he's picturing Ritsuka on his knees, slurping away at his cock. Or spread out naked on Soubi's bed as Soubi rubs oil all over his body. Or dressed up in some pink fetish gear and posing on Soubi's bed, ready to be ravished or painted. His mind suddenly catches on that last thought. Would Ritsuka let Soubi paint him naked? Hmm . . . probably not a good idea. It would be so hard not to touch him.

Ritsuka's talking about ice cream now and Soubi smiles and tries to look like he's paying attention. Ice cream. How about Ritsuka eating ice cream out of a bowl on the kitchen floor? He could play Soubi's pet for a day and wear a collar with a tag that said, "If found, return to Agatsuma Soubi". And of course, he'd have to be naked - pets don't wear clothes. Now _that _would be an excellent use of his coupon. He smiles happily until his daydream is interrupted by Ritsuka whacking him on the head.

"Soubi! You're not paying attention to me!"

"Yes, yes I am. I promise," Soubi says. "I only think of you, Ritsuka."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is the end of every school day, those final minutes before he can run outside to the gate where Soubi waits for him. His heart starts beating faster in anticipation, even as he tells himself not to get too excited, not to rely on someone. One day Soubi will fail him just as everyone else has. He'll leave him or reject him, and Ritsuka is already trying to prepare himself for the day when the man won't be there. He tries to push down the love fluttering in his chest, locking it away from even himself. He walks outside slowly, dragging his feet and not looking at the gate as if he doesn't care. Then he crosses the final few feet to their meeting spot and looks up, his pulse pounding as he waits to see if this will be the day, the day Soubi leaves him. And every time that Soubi is there, waiting so quietly and ordinarily in his usual spot, smiling at him so serenely, Ritsuka's heart breaks a little more as he falls even deeper.

**Soubi**

Temptation is walking home with Ritsuka and Yuiko, idly listening to Yuiko yammering on about the school fair . . . when she suddenly starts trying to persuade Ritsuka to dress up as a schoolgirl for the cosplay cafe. Soubi is so startled at this image that his cigarette falls right out of his mouth. His eyes glaze over as he imagines Ritsuka in a short pleated skirt with his bare legs on display. He stumbles and misses a step, which causes Ritsuka to notice him. The boy takes one look at his face and yells, "Soubi, you pervert! Stop thinking about me!" as he smacks him with his schoolbag. Soubi smirks and let Ritsuka attack him – he probably deserves to be beat up, knowing what he'll be doing later when he's alone. If Ritsuka had any sense, he'd order Soubi not to fantasize about him, not to touch himself while thinking about him . . . but perhaps he doesn't realize yet just how much of a temptation he is to Soubi.

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is dreaming about Soubi kissing him, stealing a kiss just like he always does. But then the kiss turns into many kisses, and then long slow kisses with tongues. Ritsuka shivers in his sleep, and then he's dreaming about sitting in Soubi's lap as the man kisses him and runs his hands down his back. He wakes suddenly, and is surprised to find himself disappointed. Disappointed and very turned on. His had automatically moves to slide inside his boxers, but he resists at first – after all, it was _Soubi _he was dreaming about, another guy. He tries to think about something else, someone else, but the dream is seared into his brain and his cock is getting harder by the minute. He finally gives in and jerks himself off, thinking of Soubi kissing him, of Soubi wrapping his arms around him, of the blonde's body pressed against him.

**Soubi**

Temptation is a neko porn magazine Kio gives him, telling him to use it to satisfy his perverted urges and stay the hell away from Ritsuka. Soubi flips through it after Kio leaves, mostly out of boredom. It's not really boys he's interested in, it's one boy - Ritsuka. He's just about to toss the magazine aside when one photo catches his attention: a black-haired boy wearing silky pink panties. There's something about the boy that makes him think of his Sacrifice . . . maybe the shape of his ears or the shy expression on his face.

Now he's picturing Ritsuka in those panties, turned on and blushing while Soubi's hands explore him. Mmmm . . . soft skin, silky fabric, and Ritsuka's erection pushing against the panties, wanting to be touched. He starts pumping his own arousal as he imagines what he'd do to him. He'd fondle his thighs, pinch his nipples, and then bring his hand back down to rub the boy's cock through the fabric, making him moan and push his hips forward. And then he'd slowly slide those panties down and turn Ritsuka around, bending him over and spreading his legs. Soubi's breath catches at this last image, he's so close now. He closes his eyes and imagines the boy's breathy moans as his fingers circle his entrance, and then a moistened finger slides inside. He comes violently at the thought of pushing his finger inside Ritsuka, splattering the magazine he's clutching in one hand.

After he's caught his breath, he notices the state of the magazine and starts laughing. Mission accomplished, he's relieved his so-called perverted urges, but maybe not in the way Kio expected. He wonders how Kio would react if he asked him to buy him another copy of the exact same issue . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is wanting something that you know is yours, but not having the courage to claim it.

Ritsuka growled to himself as yet another man smiled at Soubi and asked if he needed help with anything, anything at all. They were supposed to be shopping for new clothes for Ritsuka, as he'd recently had a growth spurt and nothing fit. Ritsuka hated shopping so Soubi had offered to help him, but the blonde seemed to be spending all his time chatting with men and women who were flirting madly with him. And what was the blonde doing now? Ritsuka glanced over just in time to see the man pressing a card into Soubi's hands. He hissed and stalked over to the two, grabbing Soubi's arm possessively.

"Soubi, c'mon, I'm ready to try stuff on," he said, glaring at the stranger.

"Oh, do I get to come in with you?" asked Soubi, with a delighted smile on his face.

"No!" Ritsuka barked, turning red. "But, uh, but you have to wait right outside in case I need something. And don't talk to anyone!"

"Is that an order?"

Ritsuka glanced at the man who'd been trying to flirt with Soubi, standing there with a confused look on his face. Oh god, was Soubi really going to make him answer? "Uh . . . " His ears went flat and he wanted to say yes, you're not allowed to flirt with anyone but me, but his voice didn't seem to be working.

He turned around and started for the dressing rooms, dragging Soubi behind him. One of these days, he was going to tell Soubi how it was going to be between them, but not yet. Not just yet.

**Soubi**

Temptation is giving in yet again, after you've promised yourself that you really, really wouldn't.

Soubi was already halfway down the street when he realized what day it was. O.K., he was not going to look, he was already late, he would just walk right . . . on . . . by . . . nghhhh. His determination melted as he saw the new display in the window of the lingerie shop: clingy satin camisoles and panties with delicate lace trim. And, oh! How nice, the panties untied at the sides, so you have them off in about two seconds. He found himself in the shop before he knew it, stroking the silky fabric and trying to decide on a color. The pink was nice, but the pale blue – that would set off those lavender eyes nicely.

One of the shopgirls walked up to greet him and politely inquire after his "girlfriend"; how lucky she was to have such a sweet boyfriend who was always buying her presents. Soubi grimaced to himself, but kept a pleasant smile on his face. He couldn't tell her the truth, now could he? That he bought all this lingerie for a breathtaking beautiful young boy that he was infatuated with . . . and who had no idea that Soubi was buying him sexy outfits.

Soubi grabbed a pair of blue fishnet stockings to go with the outfit and followed the woman to the cash register. This lingerie obsession was completely ridiculous – not to mention expensive – but he just couldn't stop. Every time he saw a particularly cute or sexy outfit in the window he pictured Ritsuka in it and just had to buy it. One of these days, Ritsuka would discover the hidden cache of lingerie under Soubi's bed and all hell would break loose. Soubi smiled. Either that, or he was going to get one heck of a fashion show.

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is suddenly realizing that Soubi will probably obey _any _order he gives him, anything at all. This insight comes to him in Math class, of all places. He'd been sitting there, bored out of his mind and reviewing their last spell battle, when his mind suddenly fixes on Soubi staring intently at him and saying "I am yours to command, Ritsuka". His mouth goes dry at the thought of all the commands he could give Soubi. Not that he's experienced any of them, not yet, but he has a computer and he knows how to use it. Soubi and Kio would probably be dumbfounded if they knew about all the things he's been looking at online recently. Men. Beautiful men. Doing things to each other.

Of course, the question is: is Soubi really attracted to him or just teasing him? If he ordered Soubi to do some of the things he's thinking about, what would he do? And if he did it, would he do it because he wanted to or because he was told to? He pictures Soubi next to him, getting down on his knees, reaching over to unzip his pants with a small smirk on his lips. Somehow he can really picture that smirk and it feels so real that he gets flustered and twists in his seat, turning from Soubi-who-isn't-really-there and knocking his books off his desk in the process.

The thud echoes through the room and the teacher turns from the board to look at him. Ritsuka blushes and looks down, feeling like an idiot. "Ritsuka, aren't you going to pick up your books?" the teacher asks.

Shit! He curses to himself as realizes that he has a huge hard on from thinking about Soubi and he can't stand up now. He throws a pleading glance at Yukio and she jumps to his rescue, scooping up his books.

Phew! Saved! He leans back in his chair and tries to relax, but all he can think about is that smirk and a long slender hand reaching for his zipper.

**Soubi**

Temptation is trying to not to choke on his coffee when Ritsuka wanders into the kitchen early one morning wearing only one of Soubi's t-shirts. It's summer and Ritsuka has spent the night again, but this time Soubi slept on the couch. The t-shirt is long enough to cover everything, but just barely. And a quick examination out of the corner of his eye tells him that Ritsuka isn't wearing boxers. Soubi tries to keep his eyes on the table, but the t-shirt rides up when Ritsuka reaches up to grab his sugary cereal out of the top cabinet and his head whips around, mesmerized by those two little curves of naked ass peeking out from under the shirt.

He takes a sip of coffee as Ritsuka comes over to the table with his cereal. The boy is walking back and forth, gathering milk, juice, bowl, spoon, and cup. Every time he turns away from the table, Soubi's eyes sweep up and down those long, smooth, bare legs, turning away just in time so the boy won't see him looking. He's smiling now, enjoying both the game he's playing and his thoughts of Ritsuka's nakedness under the shirt.

The game takes an unexpected direction when Ritsuka suddenly plops himself down in Soubi's lap. Soubi sets his cup down hard and a little bit of coffee sloshes over onto the table.

"Ritsuka?"

"I . . . you don't mind, do you?" Shy violet eyes peer up at him. "I used to eat breakfast sitting in Seimei's lap when I felt lonely."

"Of course not." He plants a kiss on a furry cat ear to hide the grin that's just spread over his face. If Ritsuka wants someone to keep him from feeling lonely, he's just the man for the job. He shifts the boy on his lap, moving him away from his raging erection, and wonders why he suddenly feels like the Big Bad Wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm . . . Ritsuka's being very naughty! This chapter is definitely earning that M rating. I think someone needs a boyfriend . . . *smirk*

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

* * *

**Soubi**

Temptation is coming home and finding that the Zeros have been keeping Ritsuka company . . . and they're all dressed up as girls. Frilly girls. Girls with bows in their hair and cute little lolita dresses.

The Zeros are obviously thrilled to have an audience and descend upon him, their voices mingling until he can't tell who's saying what, "Look, Soubi, aren't we cute? We got bored and decided to dress up! Ritsuka lost a bet so we made him play with us!"

Natsuo throws his arms around Soubi's neck and whispers in his ear, "Youji's wearing panties. I'm gonna try and take them off later." He giggles and then continues, "Ritsuka's wearing them too!"

Soubi stares at Ritsuka, trying to memorize every detail: the neckline framing the teen's delicate collarbone, the smooth thighs peeking out from under the hem of the dress, the way Ritsuka looks so _right_ like this, just like Soubi knew he would. He's so dumbfounded at his fantasy come to life that it takes him a few minutes to notice Ritsuka's agony: his cheeks are bright red, his ears are perfectly flat, his shoulders are tense and hunched in, and his lips seem to be . . . quivering?

Seeing his Sacrifice about to cry brings Soubi to life – his first thought is to beat the crap out of the Zeros, but then he realizes that nothing matters but making Ritsuka feel better. He shoves the Zeros away and pushes past them to reach Ritsuka, taking his face in his hands. Ritsuka fights him, too embarrassed to look at him, but Soubi is stronger. He tilts Ritsuka's chin up so they're face to face and Ritsuka can see his eyes, see the sincerity in them. "Ritsuka, I love you", he says. Ritsuka blushes even more, but Soubi can see the doubt in his eyes. Heh. He knows just how to get rid of that. He brings his lips down to the boy's ear and huskily whispers what he's really thinking. "You look so fucking hot right now I could eat you up." An earsplitting shriek fills the room and a certain cute neko-boy-in-a-dress runs into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Soubi take a deep breath and then turns around, his eyes cold and angry. "I thought I told you not to mess with Ritsuka."

"Holy shit, we've finally pissed him off. _Run_!"

**Ritsuka**

Temptation is finding something that he left behind. Ritsuka hadn't seen it at first; he was too busy remembering how Soubi had kissed him good night. But when he sat back down on the bed, there it was. He scooped it up and brought it to his lips. A glove. A black leather glove. Nothing too special, but it belonged to Soubi and now he was holding it.

He laid back on the bed and looked at the pillows, picturing his Fighter sitting there with his long blonde hair tumbling all over. They'd talked for hours, not really about anything important, but Ritsuka had felt so close to Soubi tonight. And when Soubi laughed, his tight black sweater had slipped up and shown some skin. Skin . . . and that line of blonde hair disappearing into his pants.

He shivered as he thought about it. He'd already seen Soubi naked a few times when they cleaned up after a fight. And of course, there was that one time that Soubi had passed out as soon as they got back to his apartment. He had cuts all over his body and Ritsuka had to strip him down and tend to him. So he knows exactly how that line of blonde hair runs down Soubi's body to . . . other things.

He blushes suddenly as he remembers what else he did when Soubi was unconscious. He hadn't meant to – it just happened. His hand just reached out and touched him _there_. Agh! He rolls over on the bed, hiding his face even though no one else is there. Soubi's skin was so soft, just like Ritsuka's. And when he stroked him gently, Soubi's cock started to twitch. Of course, he immediately freaked out, thinking Soubi would catch him and stopped. But that touch is burned into his brain.

He suddenly notices that his hand has slid down into his pants while he's been thinking about Soubi. What would it feel like if Soubi touched him? Really touched him? His eyes land on the glove in his hand. Oh, he shouldn't. Should he? He bites his lip while he considers it and then slips the glove on his hand.

He tries to slide the glove into his pants, but there's not enough room. He hesitates for a minute and the hand with the glove – _Soubi's hand_ – takes hold of the edge of his pants and tugs them down. The hand returns for the boxers and suddenly Ritsuka is exposed, lying there with his clothing bunched around his thighs. He feels a little nervous – this feels very real. What would Soubi do? He'd probably notice that Ritsuka was feeling shy and start slowly. So the gloved hand starts by stroking his thighs. Ritsuka trembles as the glove slides across his skin. It feels _so_ good. His legs slide apart, asking for more, and the glove moves higher, brushing across his balls and then closing around his cock.

_Ohhh_ . . . Ritsuka shudders and gasps at the feel of the leather. He grips harder and cries out, turning his head into the bed to muffle the sound. The hand strokes him a few times and then retreats, tracing fingers up and down his thighs, teasing him. He lifts his hips up, asking it to come higher and it does, encircling his cock and pumping slowly, then sliding up under his shirt to pinch his nipples.

The hand comes out from under his shirt and then it stops. Oh, Ritsuka knows what it wants. It wants him to turn over. He blushes again and then complies, rolling over to lay face-down on the bed with his bare ass on display. He's only starting doing this recently, but he really likes it. The glove starts fondling his ass, stroking him slowly all over and then reaching down to brush his thighs. As it comes up again, one fingers drags between his thighs and – oh! – he shivers as the tip of the glove finds the right spot, leisurely stroking right over it.

The hand is back on his ass now and he wiggles, wanting it somewhere else. It's teasing him again, caressing his ass and thighs, refusing to go where he wants it, so he spreads his thighs and lifts his ass up a bit. The glove is suddenly where he wants it, rubbing against his entrance and making him moan. He turns on his side and grabs his cock with his other hand.

"Oh, Soubi, oh please . . . _Soubi!_" He's whimpering and moaning now, jerking his cock frantically while the glove is practically molesting him. It's not inside – it's a little too big for that. He's only used to one small fingertip. But it still feels so good, so naughty to have that leather between his legs, right_ there_.

"Ngh . . . ah! Ah!" Soubi's name gives way to moans as he comes violently and collapses on the bed.

He lays there catching his breath, all warm and cozy and satisfied. A lazy smile spreads across his face and he knows that there's no way he's ever going to give Soubi his glove back. Surrender his new favorite toy? No fucking way! He pulls a blanket over himself and curls up to sleep, clutching the glove to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.**  


* * *

  
Soubi**

Temptation is being completely unable to stop, even when you know you might regret it tomorrow.

Soubi sat on Ritsuka's bed, holding his Sacrifice in his arms. Ritsuka's head was thrown back as he snored softly and one hand clutched the front of Soubi's shirt. Soubi had tried to put him to bed after he picked him up from Yuiko's, but so far Ritsuka had refused to let go of him. Every time he managed to detach the sleeping teen's hand, his other hand grabbed a handful of whatever part of Soubi he could reach. Soubi had finally given up and was simply sitting there admiring him. Ritsuka rarely allowed Soubi to stare at him like this and he was enjoying every minute of it.

He smiled tenderly as he gazed down at the neko. Ritsuka was so beautiful, even passed out drunk. It was a good thing he'd kept an eye on him tonight – he'd insisted on walking home but would have probably passed out in the bushes if Soubi hadn't been there to escort him home. Soubi brought his hand up and gently stroked the side of Ritsuka's face. He always looked so sweet and vulnerable when he was sleeping; seeing him like this reminded him of the day they first met. Ritsuka had been so young and fragile . . . and so in need of someone who would never fail him.

For the past three years, Soubi had been that person, and he was determined to always be there for him, no matter what. Ritsuka was growing up quickly and that might change things between them, but Soubi would adapt. He would be what Ritsuka needed him to be, no matter what his own feelings were.

He sighed a bit at the last thought and then frowned. Last week he'd shown up when Ritsuka was still in the bath and had been ordered to stay in the bedroom with the door shut to discourage any peeking. The computer was on, so he'd played around a bit while he was waiting. He hadn't meant to, but somehow he'd stumbled across a web page Ritsuka had bookmarked.

He stroked the teen's hair absentmindedly as he remembered the video. It was from a gay porn site and featured a slim blonde man with longish hair. The man was naked and spread out on a table, his legs held wide apart while two men took turns fucking him. Was it a joke, something he was laughing at with a friend? Or something that turned him on? He desperately wanted to know, but asking could be problematic. In fact, he couldn't really think of a way to ask Ritsuka about it without him freaking out.

God, the thought of Ritsuka liking it, of him watching that video and liking it . . . he shivered and glanced down at the teen sprawled across his lap. Ritsuka hadn't shown any signs of being into girls yet, at least not around Soubi - but it was really asking too much to expect him to like boys. Soubi sighed again. He was just hoping that Ritsuka wouldn't be disgusted by Soubi's preference for men. Well, men and delicate black-haired boys with huge violet eyes.

He pulled Ritsuka closer to him, grateful for this time with him. He wasn't a boy any more and the older he got, the less comfortable he'd be with Soubi demonstrating his affection physically . . . which made moments like this so precious.

Ritsuka shifted in Soubi's arms and nuzzled his face into Soubi's chest. "Mmmm . . . "

"Ritsuka? Are you awake?"

There was silence for a moment and then a sleepy voice answered, "No!"

"Come on, get up, we need to get you to bed."

"Mmm, no! . . . comfy!"

"Yeah, I know, but you don't want to sleep like this." Soubi scooped Ritsuka up in his arms and moved him up to the top of the bed. "Let go, come on, I need to get your pants off."

Ritsuka exploded in a fit of giggles and fell back on to the bed, leaving Soubi free to slide off his jeans. He tossed them to the floor and then slid the slender body under the covers.

"Good night, Ritsuka," he said softly and leaned over to place a kiss on a furry ear.

"No! No leaving!" Ritsuka's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down on top of the teen. "Cuddle! Thass a' order!"

Soubi laughed. Ritsuka was really too cute to resist. "O.K., but just for a little bit, all right?"

"Cuddle!"

"Yes, I know. Hold on!" Soubi took off his sweater and jeans and crawled under the covers.

Ritsuka immediately pounced on him, snuggling into Soubi's arms and sliding a leg between Soubi's thighs. Soubi smiled in the dimly lit room. He knew he was all the teen had in the way of family right now, but sometimes he felt like a cross between a big brother and a security blanket. It was nice curling up with Ritsuka like this, but thank god he was wearing underwear today. Ritsuka was super affectionate when he was drunk and there was no way he could remain unaroused with the teen crawling all over him. The last thing he needed was Ritsuka discovering his massive erection and getting pissed at him. It would break his heart if his Sacrifice pushed him away.

He brought an arm up and pulled Ritsuka closer, relaxing into his warmth. He hadn't held someone like this until Ritsuka came along, not since his parents died. Ritsu used to touch him, of course, but there was never any affection or gentleness in his touch. Not with Seimei either – he had simply been a tool to the older Aoyagi brother; something to be used and then disregarded until he needed it again.

Ritsuka suddenly shifted against him and Soubi jerked in surprise. Ritsuka's arm had fallen between them and his hand was resting on Soubi's bare thigh, just below the edge of his boxers. He glanced over at Ritsuka, but he seemed to be half asleep; if he was patient for just a little longer, Ritsuka would be out cold and he could leave. Not that he really wanted to leave, but if he stayed he was going to be tempted to do something he shouldn't.

He sighed and closed his eyes. This was enough, it had to be enough. If only they could always be like this, with Ritsuka innocently curled up in his arms. It was funny - when they first met, Ritsuka was the one focused on making memories . . . but now he was the one obsessed with remembering. Savoring each small moment, trying to absorb the sound and feel and sight of Ritsuka next to him so he'd have it in the future.

* * *

Soubi's eyes started to drift open and then shut again. Mmmm . . . that felt nice. There was a hand in his boxers, stroking his cock. That Kio, he was just so persistent. He really needed to wake up and kick him out of his bed. But that hand felt so good. Just another minute . . . he snuggled his face into the pillow and then froze in surprise as a velvety cat ear brushed against his arm.

Cat ear? He was instantly wide awake, although he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. That's right, he was at Ritsuka's and had fallen asleep during their cuddle. So, that meant that the very eager hand on his cock belonged to . . . Ritsuka? Soubi's heart started to pound furiously and he struggled to stay calm. Was Ritsuka awake? Did he know what he was doing?

He cautiously opened one eye, peeking at his Sacrifice. Yes, Ritsuka was wide awake and looking very intent. His eyes were fixed on his hand, moving up and down inside Soubi's boxers. Oh god! Soubi shut his eyes again and tried to figure out what to do. It was hard to think straight with Ritsuka's hand on him, right where he'd imagined it so many times. It was even better than he'd thought it would be and his ability to think clearly was rapidly disappearing.

Couldn't he just pretend to be sleeping and let Ritsuka do whatever he wanted? He instantly began to imagine all the things his Sacrifice could do to him while he was "asleep". No! No, this needed to stop. Ritsuka was still way too young to be doing this. This wasn't right. He needed to be responsible and stop this . . .

"Ahh!" Soubi moaned out loud as Ritsuka touched him just the way he liked.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered, "are you awake?"

"Oh hell," Soubi muttered and opened his eyes to find Ritsuka bending over him.

"Soubi, take these off," Ritsuka said, tugging at the blonde's boxers.

"No, no . . . it's time for me to leave." He grabbed Ritsuka's arm and reluctantly pulled the teen's hand out of his boxers. "Go to sleep."

"C'mon . . . " Ritsuka mumbled and pulled at the blonde's t-shirt.

"No! I don't want to do anything that you'll regret later." Soubi disengaged himself from what seemed like twelve sets of hands and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He was the adult here and he had to act like it, no matter how much he was enjoying Ritsuka groping him.

He was completely unprepared for the hand that grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and yanked him back down to the bed. His mouth fell open as he stared into Ritsuka's fierce and very determined eyes.

"I said, take off your clothes, Soubi. And that's an order!"

Soubi stared in surprise, his mouth hanging open. What happened to the cute, drunken teenager that he had tucked into bed? And since when had Ritsuka started giving him orders? He looked into the teen's eyes, expecting him to blush or back down, but Ritsuka met his gaze evenly.

After a few minutes Soubi dropped his eyes in surrender. Well. His Sacrifice was finally giving him orders. His training kicked in and he stood up and began to strip, his hands shaking. As the last of his clothing hit the floor, he glanced at Ritsuka to see if he'd changed his mind or succumbed to embarrassment. Nope. Ritsuka was staring at him with interested, appreciative eyes.

"Come here, Soubi."

Soubi swallowed nervously. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't be doing this. But Ritsuka was giving him orders and his cock was rock hard. He pushed away all thoughts of doing the right thing and laid back down on the bed.

Ritsuka threw back the covers and sat up to look at him, his eyes sweeping up and down his Fighter's naked body. He hesitated for a moment and then his hand came up, reaching out to gently stroke Soubi's hip.

The look on his face was strange, half wondering and half scared, and it reminded Soubi of himself at a younger age. This wasn't right. He was still too young. "Ritsuka, no, please don't do this."

"Shhh . . . it's o.k."

"Ritsuka . . . " He bit his lip – he shouldn't be questioning an order, but this wasn't right. He was supposed to love him, not hurt him. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his boy, not even himself.

"Stop . . . please stop. I don't want you to do this." He sat up and tried to squirm away, but Ritsuka was quicker, pushing him firmly back onto the bed.

"Soubi, just trust me a little, will you?"

"I . . . but . . . we shouldn't . . . " Soubi stammered.

"Shut up!" Ritsuka growled and tossed his pillow over Soubi's face, climbing on top of him and settling on the blonde's thighs. "Stop worrying. And don't move."

Soubi trembled and tried to be still. He felt Ritsuka reach over and adjust the pillow so he could breathe, but it still covered his eyes completely, which was somehow comforting.

He lay there quietly for a few minutes, waiting to see what Ritsuka would do. Just when he'd decided that Ritsuka had changed his mind, he felt fingers on his cock, just barely touching him as they stroked up and down. He gasped in astonishment and shut his eyes so he could focus on the touch, trying to memorize exactly how it felt to have Ritsuka touching him.

After a few minutes the fingers withdrew. Soubi's eyes flew open under the pillow as Ritsuka shifted . . . and then widened in surprise as Ritsuka moved up his body and sat down again – right on top of Soubi's erection. Ritsuka was still wearing his boxers, but Soubi could feel the teen's bare thighs straddling his waist and the pressure on top of his throbbing cock felt amazing. And then Ritsuka began to move, thrusting his hips back and forth and rubbing his ass against Soubi. Ritsuka was completely silent and Soubi bit his lip roughly as he tried to keep from moaning.

He wanted to see Ritsuka's face, to know that he was pleasing him, but somehow he was afraid to. It was easy to lie here and be used, without worrying about what to do or what was expected of him. What would happen afterwards? Would Ritsuka pretend this had never happened? He knew he was thinking too much, that he should just enjoy this, but he couldn't stop his mind from racing.

He jerked in surprise as a soft hand touched his face, brushing his cheek and then gently tracing his lips. It felt like . . . like Ritsuka was trying to memorize him. His eyes were suddenly wet. Was he . . .? He was crying? He felt lips on his own, kissing him tenderly, and he trembled.

Nothing could have prepared Soubi for what happened next. Ritsuka suddenly moved up the blonde's body and straddled his shoulders, ending up with his thighs on either side of Soubi's head.

Soubi heard the rustle of fabric and then something was resting against his lips, demanding entrance. He froze in surprise, completely and utterly shocked. Ritsuka was? Ritsuka wanted him to? He was so stunned that he just laid there for a few minutes, not moving, and Ritsuka waited for him, not saying a word. There wasn't really anything that needed to be said, or even asked. This was his Sacrifice, that he loved more than anything in the world, his Ritsuka. Soubi parted his lips and took Ritsuka into his mouth for the first time.

He moaned in appreciation as his Sacrifice's cock filled his mouth and heard Ritsuka gasping above him. Soubi kept his hands at his sides, not sure how much he was allowed to touch . . . but his lips and tongue were eagerly sucking and slurping every inch of Ritsuka. His face was still covered by the pillow, so all his senses were focused on Ritsuka's length in his mouth – the intoxicating taste and smell of him.

Ritsuka was thrusting against Soubi's mouth now, moaning and making little breathy cries. Soubi could tell that he wouldn't last much longer. He'd only been in Soubi's mouth for a minute or two – was this the first time he'd been sucked off? Soubi's heart fluttered at the thought. Was he Ritsuka's first?

"Ah!" His thoughts were interrupted as Ritsuka started to come, his moans escalating into a song that ended with him crooning Soubi's name. "Oh! . . . oh!! Soubi! . . . oh god! . . . _Soubi. . ._"

After a few moments, Ritsuka pulled out of his mouth and collapsed on top of him, curling around Soubi's head and shoulders and knocking the pillow to the floor. They lay there quietly, tangled up in each other, not saying a word.

Ritsuka's hand slipped down to Soubi's cheek and began stroking it tenderly. Somehow that small, gentle touch was enough to undo him and he found tears streaking down his cheeks.

Ritsuka's fingers brushed against the wetness and then he sat up abruptly, leaning over Soubi with a worried look on his face.

"Soubi? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no! Of course not. It's just . . . "

"Just what?"

Soubi turned his head away from those earnest violet eyes.

"What?"

"You're so gentle with me . . . and . . . and – the way you said my name . . . "

"What about it?"

"You, uh . . . you . . . "

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered, "tell me. Please?"

Soubi hesitated, his heart pounding. Was he really going to say it? What if he was wrong?

"You love me, don't you?" he said, and then froze inside, waiting for Ritsuka to deny it.

There was silence for a moment and then Ritsuka spoke, "Yeah, so what if I do? You're mine, aren't you?"

Soubi glanced up at Ritsuka in confusion. Oh! One look at the teen's face told him what he needed to know. The anxious look in his eyes didn't match the confident tone of his face. Ritsuka was claiming him, but he needed to know that Soubi wanted it, wanted him.

He yanked Ritsuka down to him and kissed him thoroughly, letting his hands explore the slender body in his arms. Ritsuka gave as good as he got, pushing his tongue deep into Soubi's mouth and sliding his hands up and down Soubi's bare chest. Just as things were starting to get interesting again, Soubi pulled away.

"I _am_ yours," he replied with a smirk. "Does that mean you're going to get me a collar?"

"Baka!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is definitely a lot more than a drabble, but it demanded to be written. Hmm, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Temptation now as all the other chapters are short & unrelated. Maybe it's time for a new series of drabbles?

A word about the pillow: it was meant to be a combination of Ritsuka's shyness (the "don't look" from No More Teasing) and Soubi's feeling uncomfortable & needing to hide his face. It must be hard to let someone touch you lovingly after being with people who treated you so badly, right? Anyway it came out kind of creepy but I decided to leave it.


End file.
